creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doll's life
My Life My House I am a playful 9-year old who loved to play Hide and Seek. I never hid behind the door of my room, and my friends never found me. I waited for them. I became lonely at first, and it became a little bit annoying every time I and my friends play. One day, I brought my dollies so I won't be lonely. Most of the dolls were girls. Two were my favorite. They were called Laz and Sally. Sally has a bloody, pink dress. Laz has a pink dress too. That one day my friends caught me playing with dolls. And because of that, I lost them. I felt depressed, losing my friends since I was 5. The girl who wrote my story doesn't know me. I never cried about it in my sleep and I never watch them play outside. I'm not a stalker. Car My father, Reynaldo, picked up me and Reina from school. Me and Reina was looking out at the window, barely noticing that a drunk driver's vehicle was about to crash into us. People say Reynaldo died instantly, but I think he is still alive but... different. Hospital Mother was happy, that was at least she was going to stay with a child. I "guess" Renia died. But she's still alive, I just know it. Back Home Once we got home, Mom told me that we were moving into the woods in America. I was excited to move to America, for I had heard so many amazing things about the woods. That's where Sally and Laz live. New Home Another week went on and we have moved in the Woods in America. I felt a strong feeling of making friends. Wanting to play with the famous girls she has heard. I waited for Mother to let her explore. She took forever. The Woods The next day, I saw and told the slender man that I wanted to see his daughter. Slenderman's daughter is Sally. Slender agreed on 2 conditions to invite my friends to let them die and to become a creepypasta. I agree. I called my friends to come to visit. They agree because they missed me. Once they get there, I lead them to the woods. Then randomly, I offered each one of them a teddy bear. Politely they said no. I guess I got really offended. Because then Bella threw the teddy bear at them at the necks. The teddy bear went through them! I was petrified. And poof! I lost it. I took the teddy bear furiously and started using it as a weapon. "Never underestimate what dolls can do," I yelled because isn't a teddy bear a doll? Slendy found me. Not knowing that he was there, I walked up and said to myself," now time to find tall face dude." By accident, I bumped into him. "ouch sorry Mr. umm" Slendy replied "Slenderman, I see you kept your end of the bargain" I nodded. "so now I thought I would kill your friend but nevermind. Bella Torres, I now pronounce you a creepypasta!" "ok good, now where are sally and lazari and my sister?" Slender, shocked, said " Your sister?" I said sadly" nevermind." I guess my sis didn't turn into a creepypasta afterward. So Slendy led me to the Slender Mansion. Slender Mansion I instantly found Sally and Laz hanging out with Lulu. Sally was the first one to spot me. Sally and Laz ran up to me and said: " Do you want to play with us?" I said yes, obviously. Laz asked, "what is your name?" I thought about earlier and said, " Bella but you guys can call me Scarydoll." I know ridiculous right? But I have to stick with the story. Lulu asked, "why should we call you that?" "because before I killed my friends just to see you guys." This sounds like cringe to me. Sally suddenly starts running. But I mean if Sally can run that fast, might as well call her flash. Path But a few weeks passed, I went home. I took a shortcut home. Home But I was only scared to see her mother dead. Next to her was a man. The man looked a little like my father. So I ran up to the strange man to get a better look. Yes, this man had to be my father. He even had the same clothes he had when my dad died. But I noticed something was wrong. The man had angel wings but black, devil horns but white, and a weird tail. Suddenly the man went closer and closer. So close, I knew something was not right. I was right. I felt a shiver down her spine. It felt like the man was inside me. I went back to the mansion. When I got back sally had a girl tied up next to her. Sally said happily, " Here, kill her!" Instead of simply going for the throat like I always do, I did something else. Let us just say it wasn't pretty. I felt changed, awfull, but happy at the same time. I felt like doing this often. I felt like doing this for fun. I looked at Sally. Sally looked mortified. Not because of what happened, oh no not that. It was because of what was sticking out of me. I had angel wings but black, devil horns but white, and a weird tail. Just like the man! Then I had horrible thoughts I still can't get out. I felt like killing Sally. Also, kill the rest of the Pasta. I hated it. So in the day, I killed random people and at night I either killed the mean people or sleep if there are no mean people. Ending That's all you need to know. Facts The creator is creepyamara This is based on a story I have made called scarydollCategory:Creepypasta stories Category:Narrative